SALE BOUFFE, ROAD TRIP ET ZOMBIE
by PHOPHIPHON
Summary: Lorsque l'apocalypse zombiesque a été expressément proclamée, tout le monde a cru à un canular des médias de masse. L'information a commencé par circuler sur la toile, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre sur les réseaux sociaux, suivi de près par la presse, la radio et enfin la télévision. Mais la zombie walk, c'était pas fini depuis des mois ?


BOUJOU YE SOUIS UN LAMA DU PÉROU. YE POSTE MON PROLOGUE PARCE QU'IL AGONISE DANS LES TRÉFONDS DE MON PC. J'ÉCRIS EN MAJUSCULE PARCE QUE J'AIME LES TOPINAMBOURS *AZYY AUCUNE LOGIQUE WALLAH* Ahem. Certaines m'ont peut-être déjà croisée dans les review (mais ça doit dater), sinon bah, enchantée *magistrale courbette digne d'une soubrette de maid café* Je vous hais. PARDON SI YÉ OUBLIÉ DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE.

J'oubliai, si ce torchon gêne les éventuels protagonistes (je vais pas spoiled toussuite), je m'engage à le supprimer, allez boujou. :keur:

* * *

Paris, ville de lumière. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste.

Les routes sont recouvertes par des carambolages de bagnoles déglinguées, ce qui rend la circulation en voiture impraticable.

Les rues sont dévastées, aussi ravagées que la chambre d'un jeune rebelle en pleine crise d'adolescence puisse l'être. Rues chaotiques, sinistrées comme après le festival de Woodstock. Retournées comme si le monde entier avait été secoué comme un prunier ou – au choix – qu'un millier de hippies défoncés au LSD s'étaient réuni ici pour s'enjailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les magasins ont été vandalisés, vitres brisées à l'aide de parpaings, dépouillés de tous leurs biens. Pillage oblige – les vibres ayant tendance à se faire de plus en plus rares ces jours-ci – pour survivre dans cet univers devenu hostile.

Néanmoins, les babacools n'y sont pour rien dans tout ce foutoir qu'est devenue la Terre; les responsables de l'anarchie qui règne ici sont beaucoup moins pacifistes que les bouffeurs de soja.

Les touristes – qui sillonnaient autrefois la capitale – ont été rapidement succédé par des hordes de chaires en putréfaction.

Anthropophages, cannibales, rôdeurs, revenants, morts-vivants, zombies. Tels sont les joyeux petits sobriquets que donnent affectueusement les derniers survivants de cette planète aux corps errants.

Au début, les autorités ont parlé d'un virus mortel, un fléau tristement ravageur n'épargnant qui que ce soit; hommes, femmes et enfants, tous semblait en mesure de le contracter.

Le début d'infection se traduisait par une forte fièvre pouvant causer chez le malade d'éventuels délires. Il pouvait également être sujet à des crises de démence ; les spécialistes affirmaient que l'excès de dopamine se multipliant dans le cerveau en serait en parti la cause. Un caractère catatonique, agressif ainsi que la production en grande quantité de salive et de larmes – sans compter ce miasme pestilentiel qui se dégage des pores de la peau de toutes personnes infectées – comme si elles pourrissaient de l'intérieur – sont également les symptômes majeurs de la contamination. Le contaminé perdait toute notion du temps et de l'espace, pouvant parfois se retrouver dans un état végétatif – comme s'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, comme un légume comatant devant son émission favorite – pendant plusieurs heures et voir même des journées entiè mort, inévitable, survient dans la semaine qui suit les premiers signes de la contraction de la maladie. Jusqu'à ce que les dépouilles se relèvent et marchent, dictés par une faim gargantuesque.

Il n'a été question que de quelques mois avant que les trois quart du peuplement mondial ne se retrouvent "zombifiés"– le virus se transmettant d'une manière semblable à la rage, c'est-à-dire par morsure où égratignure –, menaçant la survie de l'humanité.

Aujourd'hui, la société n'existe plus. Les états sont tombés les uns après les autres comme de vulgaires mouches; de ce fait la correspondance entre les empires voisins s'en est retrouvée affectée. Par la suite il est devenu complexe de communiquer à l'intérieur même du pays; que se soit par conversation téléphonique ou via le web; le réseau s'étant détérioré.

Les origines de la pandémie restent cependant nébuleuses aux yeux de la population – bien que quelques théories farfelues aient été avancées.

Même si ces créatures cadavériques en conservent un semblant d'apparence – à ne pas se méprendre – elles n'ont plus rien d'humain ; essayer de les raisonner équivaudrait à entretenir une conversation avec la frétillante dépouille de votre poisson rouge Bubulle.

Elles sont dénouées de toute conscience, leur seul but – si ce n'est, en quelque sorte, un instinct de survie –est de remplir leurs saints-estomacs par de délicieux mets – en d'autres termes par le premier être vivant qui aura le malheur de croiser leur chemin.(=toi, ta femme, ton caniche nain, tes gosses, et cetera et cetera...) Mais lorsqu'on y réfléchit – en dépit de sa dangerosité – un zombie, ça reste quand même bien con.

Lorsque l'apocalypse zombiesque a été expressément proclamée, tout le monde a cru à un canular des médias de masse. L'information a commencé par circuler sur la toile, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre sur les réseaux sociaux, suivi de près par la presse, la radio et enfin la télévision. Mais la zombie walk, c'était pas fini depuis des mois ? Certains ont réussi à fuir la ville aux lumières, avant l'hystérie de la population parisienne, en direction des camps de secours les plus proches. Ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance se sont barricadés chez eux. Et d'autres se sont fait dévorés comme des steaks tartares; grossissant les effectifs de la meute pourtant déjà bigrement dense.

Lassé par l'habituel spectacle de cette ville morbide qu'il observe depuis la fenêtre de son appartement, il referme les épais rideaux avec négligence. Il se demande comment la vie a pu se détériorer autant. Certes – avant la catastrophe – il avait une vie banalement ennuyeuse : un petit boulot médiocre – qui lui permettait tout de même de subvenir à ses besoins primaires – dans une multinationale américaine consistant à servir des frites huileuses et autres collations graisseuses, une vie sentimentale aussi désertique que le vide intergalactique et un bon nombre de soirées passées en tête à tête avec son fidèle ordinateur. Sa vie était fastidieusement banale, assurément, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était toujours plus satisfaisant que de la risquer en mettant à peine un doigt de pied hors de sa demeure. D'ailleurs cela doit faire une semaine à tout casser qu'il n'a pas mis le nez dehors; il songe avec un certain mépris – à la vu de son garde-manger se vidant un peu plus chaque jour – qu'une virée au supermarché du coin s'imposera bien assez tôt. Mathieu n'avait jamais aimé faire les courses. Et faire les courses tout en évitant de servir de casse-croûte à des zombies affamés, encore moins.

\- Bon, quand faut y aller...

En un soupir qui se veut déterminé ; non sans avoir vérifié deux ou trois fois que son énorme sac à dos contenait le stricte minimum pour survivre dans l'univers extérieur ; pansements dora l'exploratrice achetés en promo, check – dernière cartouche de cigarettes et briquet capricieux, check – sandwich jambon œuf crudité, check – gourde et pastilles purificatrices d'eau, check – thermos remplit de café, check – portable dans la poche, check – batte de base-ball en main, check ; il s'engouffre dans la dangerosité du monde. Et dire que lorsqu'il était mioche, son plus grand rêve était de devenir le nouvel Indiana Jones...

Contrairement aux idées reçus, les rues sont calmes à la lumière du soleil. Même si on y croise de temps à autres deux ou trois zombies un peu trop collants ; il n'est bien sur pas exclus de tomber sur une horde aussi affamée qu'un équipage de pirates somaliens – mais dans ce cas t'aurais vraiment un mauvais karma, gros.

* * *

\- Putain de Raptor Jésus !

Il shoote rageusement dans l'étalage, faisant tomber les quelques bouteilles de vins bons marchés restantes qui s'éclatent en un fracas sur le carrelage de l'épicerie tout en blasphémant continuellement le nom d'un dieu des plus pittoresque. Il avait déjà écumé une bonne dizaine de magasins ; du grand market à l'épicerie kascher ; en ces temps noirs, dénicher un pack de bières relève maintenant de la conquête du saint Graal.

\- Bordel de mmphh- !

Une main ensanglantée l'empêche de finir son blasphème ; et, par la même occasion de hurler comme une fillette de cinq ans en lâchant son arme ; le tire en arrière, avant de le faire tomber à la renverse en un « crack » sonore. _Ça c'était les chips._

* * *

Trop de suce-pense putain. KEUR DANS TAGGLE POUR AVOIR LU (ah et, si jamais ça t'as plus et que tu attends la suite, SACHE QUE JE SUIS AUSSI PRODUCTIVE QU'UNE POULE STÉRILE. Pardon.)


End file.
